Many Questions But Few Answers
by lin Kim
Summary: Carrie Nancy has always wished for answers, especially on her past. she knows she's adopted and all that. but she want's to know, to make it all complete. she's been promised that her questions WILL be answered on her 11th birthday.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday plans

**ME:** Welcome one and all- though I hope its more than one..

**CARRIE: ** yhea it better be- I mean I dressed up and everything

**MOKO-SAN: **HA! You call that dressed up?

**CARRIE: ** What! Oh sorry I don't want guys gawking at my bmmfh (hand is covering her mouth)

**ME:** Sorry! Were a bit Irish me by blood her by culture

**HARRY: **you know you made her do that

**ME: **didn' I jus say that!

**HARRY:** okay not to self don't piss of Irish whether or not they're redheads

**CARRIE & ME: **DUUNU Right! (we stuffed each other's mouths)

**ME: Okay so welcome to my writing corner! It's spring break now so I can finally take a break and do some R&W (read and write – well I've been reading all along but only some stories. Others I've gotten behind on :( )**

**So for current readers I am trying to write more for Overdose of the Emperor. I haven't had any time but a bazillion ideas! Crossing stars I've been writing but pretty much the same story as the former.**

* * *

><p>Carrie Nancy has always wished for answers, especially on her past. she knows she's adopted and all that. but she want's to know, to make it all complete. she's been promised that her questions WILL be answered on her 11th birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>Four people stood in the private and dimly lit salon; Two women, and man, and a one year old infant girl. The younger woman barely in her 20's held her new daughter. The elder woman gave the last of her instructions and warnings then turned and vanished.<br>At this same time a woman in another city shrieked as she saw the child of her freak sister left on her doorstep of her perfectly normal perfect home.

Chapter 1

The book fell off my bed as the alarm went off. It was midnight. I was now eleven. I ran into my parents' bedroom and woke them in my regular excited fashion. The got up, not as quickly or as excited as me - but I was the birthday girl. My parents had always told me I would find out everything after turning eleven. Not all of my questions would be immediately answered but at eleven it would all start to fall into place.

I gave my parents an hour until I started asking questions. I showered, ate a midnight meal, and collected my list of questions. Waking up at midnight to begin celebrating my birthday was a yearly tradition. My parents would take off work or go in late, since I started school.  
>"Can I begin my questions?" I asked Papa.<br>"Sure. Start simple though. It's still early..." he yawned.  
>"Do you know my parents?"<br>"No we did not."  
>"Are my parents alive?"<br>"No." Kaa-san* answered tearfully.  
>"Did they want me?"<br>"Yes. That's what we were told."  
>"Do you know what they looked like?"<br>"Your mother's eyes. You have her eyes." That made me cheerful again.  
>"Do you know anyone who did know my parents?" I asked hopefully.<br>"Yes. They should be here sometime today." Then the bell rang. Loud and clear through the silent house. "You should go and answer it. You'll find much more than you bargained for."

I opened the door to see and elderly woman, who for no clear reason I felt wary of misbehaving around her. "Ah! Ms. McGonagall," my father exclaimed.  
>"I do prefer 'professor'."<br>"Ah, yes. Well we weren't sure if you still were one at the school."  
>"Yes, well that's alright. Now dear child, it is your eleventh birthday. I believe you have many questions about your past but first I would like to address your future. Carrie, have you ever done something that you couldn't explain or understand?"<br>"Like what? There's been funny things that happen sometimes. But there's always a reason."  
>"Yes, there is always a reason. Carrie, you are a witch. Can you believe that?"<br>"A witch? How - What - I-I..." I stuttered trying to form a thought, but my voice was lost along the way.  
>"Carrie, your parents were a witch and wizard themselves, but we're talking about your future first. You are a witch. You have reached the age of accountability in the wizarding world. At age eleven, children need to be taught. Since your parents are non-magic, referred to as 'muggles', they can not teach you at home. You have been offered to come to Hogwarts and study magic there. Hogwarts is where both your parents and all of your father's family studied. Here." She stated simply then became a cat...<p>

"The Cat Lady!" She exclaimed, "oh... sorry. Its just that I remember a lady that became a cat"  
>"Yes, dear child I was the one to bring you to this home after the unfortunate fall of your family." She explained after returning to her natural form.<br>"If you will please - what happened to my family?"  
>She looked at me and decided to reply "your parents were murdered at the hands of a dark wizard - who's name we do not speak, but refer to as 'you-know-who'. You were adopted by your parents here and your twin – yes you have a twin – was sent to blood relatives. It was imperative that you two be separated until the time came for you to come to school." She said sorrowfully.<p>

"Now, here is your book list and I will be taking you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies. You may ask questions now, Carrie - one at a time though," She smiled, and I grinned back.  
>"What are my parents' names?"<br>"Child, I am sorry there are a few questions about your family I am not able to tell you. But you will know hopefully once school starts. We do this to keep you safe, no one knows if You-know-who is truly gone, and his followers are still at large."  
>"Then what can you tell me!" I shouted very annoyed at this lady who had promised to answer my questions.<br>" Your mother was muggle-born, while your father was of a pure-blood family. She was best in her class, and he was practically the prince of his year. Not to mention the one of the greatest trouble makers since the founding of Hogwarts, though the Weasly twins are giving him and his friends a run for their money..."  
>"What kind of things did he do?"<br>"Oh countless!" Her whole countenance shone in joy at the past escapades of her father.  
>"The Marauders, as they called themselves, were mischievous they probably found all the castle's secrets - I believe she liked them - they could be anywhere at any time, and disappear and reappear in a totally different part of the school in a matter of seconds! There was rarely any evidence to convict them of their pranks! In most cases, if anyone was injured they would admit to the deed to me or the Headmaster and apologize for their actions."<br>"What about my mother?"  
>"Your Mother had a brilliant mind. Both your mother and the Marauders were in the same year and house - mine, Gryffindor. But they weren't friends really until the seventh year, your father asked her out at least three times daily from day one, but until he got of his high horse, did she accept.<br>"Your mother was excelent in transfiguration, changing something to something else - I teach this class - and charms. Many who know her boast of her perfection in potions. She had 'outstanding's all her school years in that class!"  
>We talked for a while, Kaa-san and Papa asked questions every once in a while for clarification about the wizarding world. Then when the sun came up I was starting to run out of questions and just listened to the tales of my parents adventures - or at least my father and his friends. Mother seemed a bit of a bore...<br>"Well, since the sun has risen, that means the time has come for Diagon Alley!" She cheered," Come I will take you, Mr. & Mrs. Nancy as well, for this you will enjoy. If everyone will take hold of me I will take us to the Leaky Cauldron - gateway to Diagon Alley." She announced. Kaa-san and I grabbed on to her hands." Mr. Nancy if you will hold your daughter's hand all will be well." Papa latched our hands together. " Now hold on tight." and we spun, all of our insides squeezed together then exploded outward as we landed in London. We were all huddled in an alley way. Professor McGonagall poked her head around the corner then signaled to us and we walked out of the alley.  
>"This is the 'Leaky Cauldron', one of the most famous places for the wizarding world." McGonagall introduced in a hushed tone, as we were still in public. We followed her into the pub.<br>"Good day Professor! passing through or in for a spot?" A bald looking walnut of a man called out from behind the bar.  
>" For once I will be stopping in for a bite. Carrie, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nancy, this is Tom, the landlord of the 'Leaky Cauldron' " She introduced, he gave a comical bow from his post, "we'll be taking breakfast then going into Diagon Alley."<br>"Ah, yes guide of the muggle-borns you are."  
>"Actually, Carrie, here is Half-blood. Her parents were killed in the war."<br>"Forgive me Mademoiselle," He said trying to charm my socks off,"I was not aware; which speaking of- Mr. Harry Potter finally came back to the wizarding Community today! Only an hour ago! You may meet him out there!" He spoke excitedly.  
>"Harry Potter?" I asked and looked at my parents then to McGonagall.<br>"Oh forgive me child, Harry Potter, referred to as 'The boy who lived', when he was just one year old, You-Know-Who came after to kill him- no one knows why, well someone must but its not common knowledge, He killed Lily and James Potter then tried to kill Harrry. But couldn't . He was using a curse - Avada Kadavra - the killing curse. There is no way to stop it. But Harry survived, with only a lightning shaped scar upon his forehead. He is very famous in our community. Now no more depressing talk. Let's get some food in us before we move on!"

* * *

><p><strong>ME: <strong>Okay so that's the first chapter!

**CARRIE: GIVW ME MA ANSWERS WOMAN!**

**ME: HEY I'M THE WRITER! I COULD NEVER LET YOU KNOW OR I CAN TELL YOU WITHIN THE NEXT YEAR! KEEP YER KICKERS ON!**

**MOKO-SAN: ** hey is for horses and you two are a mess!

**KYOKO: **come along Moko-san, she's the writer if you piss her off, she may kill you off!

**ME: ** thank you kyoko-chan! I may just use that!

**SEKIOKO:** uh oh! Onee-chan you made it worse

**ME: **hey sekioko, sweetling, can you take big sis and auntie back to their own story?

(Nods and drags Moko-san and Kyoko off the side)

**HARRY: **I'll take Carrie and go Lin.

**ME: ** thank you Harry! Such a gentleman!

**mCgONAGALL: P.S. more is to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Madam Malkin's

Okay so thanks for reading on! PLEASE leave a review at the end so i can improve in all aspects!

Ch.2  
>we ordered what we wanted for breakfast, McGonagall's treat. Then after saying our goodbyes, McGonagall led us pass the back door she tapped her wand against the brick - I didn't catch which bricks it was - and then they began to move out of the way and opened up to an entirely different world... In a daze I followed behind McGonagall. We walked towards the largest and grandest building in the area. "Here we are- this is Gringotts! Only wizarding bank, safest place other than Hogwarts of course. Now we go in but be warned never ever try to fool the goblins."<br>"Goblins?" Kaa-san stammered.  
>"Yes." We stepped behind her and followed into the building. The goblins were small and had wrinkly skin, long noses and large point ears. I tried - I really did! - To not stare at them and just follow Professor McGonagall.<br>She stepped up to the desk handed a note to the goblin then he look at _me_!  
>"Miss...Nancy, do you have your key?"<br>"My...key?" I asked incredulously.  
>"I have her key here,"<br>"Griphook!" he hollered behind the desk. Another goblin came forward was told his directions and began to grumble...?  
>"Again, couldn't have come at the same time?" He muttered just loud enough to be heard but not be necessarily enough to warrant a response. This confused me a bit. Had my twin come in just shortly before me?<p>

"Carrie this is your family's vault," McGonagall informed me as we reached our destination. We had come down in carts those used in coal mines, and it was one heck of a roller-coaster. We came to a stand before a great stone wall with an arch reaching the top of the cavern. Griphook clambered out of the cart  
>"lamp please" McGonagall traded him for the lamp.<br>"Key please"

As he inserted the key into a discrete hole, the stone on the inside creaked outside and shifted then as we stepped back the stone moved to reveal mountains of Gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"The gold coins are Galleons, the little bronze coins are Kunts and the silver are Sickles. 17 Sickles to a Galleon, 29 Kunts to a Sickle." McGonagall handed me a pouch. I stuffed it full of mostly of Galleons and Sickles but a fair hand full of Kunts as well. After getting my money we started on the school list. McGonagall led us to a shop where I would get my dress robes, Madam Malkins' Robes for all occasion.

* * *

><p>Inside there were two boys. One blond, his hair slicked back and so stiff I expected it to still be too wet from the glue holding it down, while the other was the polar opposite- jet black hair with no control over it. The second boy seemed almost familiar. They were talking – or more the blond boy was opening and closing his mouth excessively while the other was trying to ignore him. It seemed very strange.<p>

"Hogwarts Dearie?" the plump looking matron asked, then led me to a platform near the other boys. On further inspection of the boys' conversation it seemed as though the blond boy was interrogating him to see if he was deemed worthy to be a wizard. I know eavesdropping isn't a great trait I should be developing, but so far I had found a reason to connect to the black haired boy. He was an orphan as well and by his silence on most wizarding topics, I could only guess he had grown up in the 'muggle' world – just like me.

"They were our kind, right?" the blond sneered.

"If you mean they were witch and wizard, yes." He provided.

"I don't think really any of the others – I mean some people don't know anything until they get the letter"

"I don't think you have any authority on that matter" I cut in "and it's quite rude to push your opinion into everyone's faces without having giving your name. Mine's Carrie Nancy by the way."

"What could you have to say on the matter?" he shot back with venom.

"For your information, I only got my letter today and I'm a Half-blood!"

"Carrie?" Kaa-san asked as she stepped around the corner, "I heard your voice, is everything all right?"

"Just dealing with an egotistical b- jerk." I answered making sure to control my tongue and not slip into Japanese. Kaa-san thought it rude to talk in public in my second language. I kept my eyes glued to the blond who had still failed to introduce himself.

"Well I don't remember asking your opinion."

"You're just like me, right? Parents killed in the war against dude-you-have-to-hyphen-his-name-as-mush-as-possible-so-no-one-wets-their-pants, half-blood, and raised muggle?" he nodded, his piercing green eyes glowing to joy in my understanding. Then Madam Malkins excused the blond jerk.

* * *

><p>"You said your name is Carrie Nancy, right?"<p>

"Yes"

"And you only found out about the wizarding world today?"

"Yes- a little overwhelmed I guess?"

"Yea, you could say that again?"

"Well, to not be rude- I'm Harry Potter." He grimaced

"'m guessing you're expecting an onslaught of people congratulating you for defeating a guy you can't remember and no one has a thick enough skin to say his name"

"Yea that's kind of what happened in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yep – the landlord was still babbling about you after an hour when I came in with my family"

"So you were raised by muggles?"

"Yep- this is Kaa-san it means 'mother' in Japanese, and Papa is out talking to the Professor"

"No I'm here, lass" he replied, "McGonagall stepped out to talk to a friend."

"So do you know anything about your birth family?"

"Not much, kaa-san and papa are muggles and didn't know them. McGonagall has answered some of my questions but she won't tell me their names for my safety I suppose. But they were murdered when I was one; dad was one of Hogwart's great pranksters. He and his friends terrorized the school with pranks. Mum though was the smartest of her class. They were both Gryffindors – think that's one of the 'houses' in Hogwarts. Oh, and I have my mum's eyes!" I had always loved that feature above all others, "what about you do you know anything?"

"What my aunt and uncle told me was a lie – told me they were lay bouts and drunkards that got in a car wreck. Hagrid seemed like he almost wanted to kill them when he heard that. Actually he gave my pig of a cousin a pig's tale! He's told me that my parents were brilliant people and fought against that guy who needs hyphens to sound scary. And he's been charged with helping me get all my school supplies, and he bought me a present! The snowy owl over there!" he gestured over to the corner where a soft hoot caught my attention.

"Awe! She's adorable! It is a she right?" he nodded confirming it was indeed a girl. "So when's your birthday?"  
>"Today actually." He grinned<p>

"That's cool – it's actually my birthday too!"

"Okay young man, you're finished." The matronly woman led him off the step and out of the room.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts Carrie!" he called out as he was pushed away.

* * *

><p>The younger Asian woman stood by the older Scottish woman. "Was that him?"<p>

"Yes" she replied calmly though her true emotions were barely held back.

"Will they know?"

"If they do not discover it for themselves, they will be told by the end of the year. But seeing who their parents were… I expect them to know for themselves and why we kept it a secret from them long before that time comes."

"Good. I do not like hiding things from my daughter and I want it over with before she comes home for the summer.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU NOW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
